Feline Grace
by krisy-bookloverxox
Summary: Bella is a Shape-shifter but she isn't a wolf. She has been abused by her mother and step father but what happens when one night she wakes up having had enough? What happens when she moves to forks and meets the pack and the Cullen family? usual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Stephanie Meyer owns everything and all her fantastic characters.**

Chapter 1 Bella POV

"Bella, where the fuck is my dinner, you hopeless little shit!" My step-father Phil screamed at me as I quickly tried to juggle the plates of his four course dinner. Of course my step-father wasn't the one I had to worry about; it was my mother who you had to watch out for. She was like a hurricane of fury when she was angry and she haunted my dreams every second of the day.

I finally managed to juggle everything without dropping it and make my way into the quaint little dining room that had been decorated in yellows and blues with the plates in one hand and the drinks in the other and yup you guessed it, the drinks were highly alcoholic, whisky and bourbon to be exact.

"I'm sorry sir, I apologize for the wait." I mumbled as I set down the dishes of steaming hot food and scurried back to the kitchen before he could hurt me worse than his still stinging words had.

What my mother and step-father didn't know was that I could shift into a beautiful yet ferocious mahogany coloured panther that had very sharp teeth and just as sharp claws. I had discovered this little quirk when I was ten, one day I had been so angry I had just shifted into the beautiful creature. I had run for hours and hours before I finally calmed down enough to shift back into my tiny human form. I have gone running for an hour at night every day since, it was an escape from the terrible two: otherwise known as my parents.

Just as I was about to turn to start on the dishes as was expected of me, my mother stormed into the room. My fear suddenly took hold of me and I shivered involuntarily for a moment before recovering my composure. My mother, brown haired with beautiful blue eyes and a summery skin tone now had a look of pure hatred etched on her perfect features she was bigger than me and stronger too and with that terrifying look on her face I knew what was coming. It would be a painful night.

"Isabella!" she screamed "You have some nerve not to clean the cars. How _dare_ you refuse to do your duties! Is this what I get for giving birth to you and then raising you and more than that saving you from that little hell-hole of a town. Unfortunately your brothers weren't so lucky!" she sneered before grabbing me by the hair and shoving my head full-force into the kitchen counter and then dragging me upstairs, still by the hair and grabbing her baseball bat a beating me repeatedly with it.

Things started to get a little hazy around the edges of my vision and I finally gave into the dense forgiving blackness that was an escape from my abusive parents. I welcomed it with open arms.

I woke on the landing upstairs; I could hear my mother and Phil asleep in the bedroom, snoring away down the hall and made a split second decision that would most likely cost me. I ran down the stairs taking them two at a time, feeling my aches as I did so and ran outside quickly shifting into the lethal yet beautiful mahogany coloured panther, stretching my limbs out before taking off through the back streets.

I ran as fast as I could towards the closest train station hoping to head to my father's to see my twin brother Leo and my older brother Quinn I had missed them so much lately. I was just darting across the road when I was caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. I quickly shifted again so I wouldn't be exposed as the panther but I wasn't quick enough to get out of the way of the car.

The screeching of tires trying to stop was the last thing I heard before everything went completely black. I had known this would lead to trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns EVERYTHING, I am so jealous of her great skills. Anyways enjoy! Ciao.**

Chapter 2 Leo POV

I yipped as I ran through the forest and into the clearing with Seth in his sandy wolf form one step behind me. He growled unhappily as we stopped beside Edward who had a stopwatch in his hand.

"Sorry Seth, Leo won." The vampire said smiling. I howled happily rubbing it in Seth's face before trotting off to watch Sam, Jared, Paul and Jacob play tag. I don't know why they bothered though, being able to read somebody's mind was a dead giveaway of what they were going to do next.

I sat down next to Alice and Jasper who were watching the wolves tussle and play. They both looked up when I trotted over and lay down next to them with a sleepy sigh. Alice smiled and started running her delicate-looking hands through my thick pelt.

"What's wrong Leo? Tired?" She asked gently. She knew today was hard on me and my older brother Quinn. It was the anniversary of the day our mother Renee had taken away my twin sister Bella and gone to live in Arizona. I hadn't seen her since.

I shook my head at Alice and she nodded in understanding before she leapt up off the ground and looked towards the other end of the clearing where my brother burst through the trees in the form of a big cream coloured wolf.

_Something wrong Quinn?_ Sam asked.

_Yes! Dad wants everyone back at our place pronto. It sounded bad by the tone of his voice. _

_Ok come on then. _I sighed and took off after Quinn back towards the house, the pack and the Cullen family staying in the clearing to wait for our return.

Before long we were standing outside the small townhouse my father owned in our human forms and walking through the back door and getting comfortable in the living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees, tears trekking down his cheeks.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked as I stood in the corner of the room. He looked up at me and smiled a little.

"Leo, Bella's coming home. The court decided Renee was an unfit mother for Bella after what they have seen on Bella's body and the fact that she was hit by a car. As soon as she's fit enough Bella will be moving in here. You get your twin sister back my boy."I looked at him. I was stunned to say the least. Bella was coming home? But wait…

"What do you mean 'seen Bella's body'? What happened?" I asked. Charlie considered me seriously for a moment before sighing and looking at the floor.

"She was beaten by her mother and her new husband Phil. She was treated like a slave, beaten like one and they courts even think she was raped. Maybe more than once." He muttered sadly. I nodded and walked outside with Quinn both of us changing in an instant before taking off again. Both of us were snarling and growling so pissed off at ourselves for not protecting our sister.

We reached the clearing to find everyone nervous, pacing or just sitting down doing nothing. They were waiting for us I realized. I slowly let my mind slip and showed them everything Charlie had told me with Edward translating my thoughts to the Cullen family.

"I didn't know you had a twin." Carlisle said from where he was sitting with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I nodded and went off to phase so that I could explain everything myself. I stepped back into the clearing and sat down next to Carlisle, Quinn sitting down behind me so I could lean on his furry form for comfort.

"Yes, her name is Isabella. Her and I are pretty much identical or used to be anyways. We could tell everything about each other without speaking. My mother took her away when she was very little but left me and Quinn behind so that Charlie wouldn't complain about his side of the custody agreement." I said sighing sadly.

"I've heard you sleep talk saying her name over and over. It's very sweet although you call her Izzy not Isabella." Rosalie said quietly. I nodded again before telling Quinn it was time to go home and leaving the others to their games.

God, I missed my sister. I would do anything to get her back.


End file.
